


8 marzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [44]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta slice of life, senza pretese, che vede 'i personaggi femminili' di Db a discutere tra loro. Scritta in onore della Festa delle donne.Scritta a quattro mani con TheBlueMusketeer, proprietaria di alcuni di questi personaggi.[Successivo a 'Quando l'amore sconfigge anche la morte'. Fa parte di DBNA].





	8 marzo

8 marzo  
  


"Sta' fermo, accidenti! Come faccio a medicarti se ti muovi come una cavalletta?!" si lamentò Chichi, stringendo la siringa con una mano.

"Mi farai l'iniezione! Non toccarmi! NON-TOCCARMI!" ululò Goku. Si strinse i pantaloni e tirò su con il naso, due lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Era steso a faccia in giù sul letto, tremando. Chichi gli tirò verso il basso i pantaloni a forza e gli conficcò l’ago nel sedere, Goku gridò a squarciagola. Chichi finì di fargli l’iniezione e Goku iniziò a piagnucolare, dimenandosi. Chichi uscì dalla stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, isolando i rantoli del marito. Chichi raggiunse la cucina, roteò gli occhi e gettò la siringa nella spazzatura. Elly e Kamy erano sedute al tavolo.

“Le urla di mio fratello sono risuonate ovunque” sussurrò Kamy ed Elly ridacchiò.

"Sempre la solita lagna" sbottò Chichi, incrociando le braccia. La porta si aprì ed entrò Bulma, seguita da Marron e Videl.

“In questi giorni anche Junior sembra un bambino. Ha il raffreddore, non fa altro che tirare su con il naso, tenermi il muso e borbottare” spiegò Elly. Marron entrò in cucina, ridacchiando ed aprì la finestra della stanza, facendo entrare Pan. Videl sorrise alla figlia che giocherellò con uno degli orecchini a fiore che indossava.

“Tipico degli uomini, appena hanno un raffreddore da niente stilano il testamento” si lamentò Chichi.

“Noi siamo il sesso debole, ma sono loro i peggiori a lamentarsi. Vetrunks è solo un bambino ed è già un esperto in quest’arte quando non gli riesce qualche tecnica del nonno”. Le fece eco Pan e Videl annuì. Kamy la guardò sedersi nella sedia davanti alla sua e allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Nell’esercito saiyan, ripetevano tutti che le donne non valevano la metà degli uomini. Però nessuna missione della squadra di mio padre sarebbe andata in porto senza la presenza di mia zia Celipa”. Si vantò Kamy, annuendo un paio di volte. Bulma aiutò Chichi a portare a tavola un vassoio con the e biscotti.

“In fatto di lamentele, il signore imbattuto è il principe dei saiyan”. Iniziò e, dopo aver preso un biscotto, ridacchiò. Marron si servì, mettendo due zollette di zucchero nel proprio the e si voltò verso Bulma, che proseguì.

“Si è pestato il dito con il martello la mattina presto e non ha smesso di sbraitare fino a sera tardi” canzonò il marito.

Pan, Marron e Bra sospirarono all'unisono con fare contrariato.

"Papà si sta lamentando dei capelli che cadono. Ogni volta che c’è bisogno li rasa, ma quando li ha, vive nel terrore di perderli" borbottò Marron. Kamy scosse la testa, Elly vide Bra entrare dalla finestra e la osservò sedersi al suo fianco.

“Di cosa parlate?” domandò. Elly si portò una tazza di the alle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Degli esponenti maschili. Goku sta ancora singhiozzando per una puntura” spiegò. Bra piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.

“Tasto dolente. Goten mi ha ripetuto sedici volte di farmi da parte quando la televisione si è rotta. Era un lavoro da veri uomini, che io mi sarei rotta un’unghia e avrei piagnucolato per quello. E che un’amante dei vestiti e della moda come me, non poteva capire la motivazione virile che lo spingeva a riparare l’apparecchio. Morale della favola? Si è perso l’incontro di basket che voleva vedere perché non è riuscito a sistemare niente ed io in cinque minuti ho sistemato l’antenna” spiegò. Elly sospirò e le diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Uomini” sussurrò e Videl sbuffò. Afferrò un biscotto e lo sgranocchiò, con i suoi movimenti del capo fece ondeggiare la sua lunga treccia mora.

“Gohan, invece, non si lamenta. Semplicemente si chiude in camera sua, nel completo mutismo, come se i suoi pensieri fossero troppo profondi per il resto del mondo. Proprio oggi è in una di queste sue fasi a causa del problema di matematica di un suo allievo. Non riesce a risolverlo nemmeno lui” spiegò. Kamy incrociò le braccia sotto il seno.

“Non fanno altro che ripeterci che loro devono allenarsi, che devono salvare il mondo. Però si sbagliano se pensano che noi staremo semplicemente a casa ad aspettarli” si lamentò.

“Si lamenteranno anche che noi ragazze spendiamo troppo in vestiti, ma appena ne mettiamo uno un po’ più casalingo, immediatamente brontolano che siamo sciatte” brontolò Bulma. Chichi annuì, Pan sospirò e Bra si morse l’interno della guancia. Kamy sorseggiò l’ultimo goccio del proprio the dimenando la coda e Marron si strinse i codini.

“Beh, allora, pomeriggio di shopping?” domandò Bulma.

“Ci sto” le rispose in coro Marron e Videl.

“Dimostrerò a Goten che non gli conviene ricordarmi che ho passato interi pomeriggi della mia vita a comprare decine di vestiti” sibilò Bra e ghignò, strofinando le mani.

“Vengo ovunque pur di non sentire ancora le lamentele di Junior” disse Elly.

“Mi avete convinta, vengo anche senza fare i piatti”. S’intromise Chichi.

“Prendo la macchina!” gridò Pan, volando fuori dalla finestra.                

“Tremate uomini, da oggi vedrete il potere delle vostre donne” sussurrò Bulma e si voltò verso Kamy, che le fece l’occhiolino.

 


End file.
